Darker Side Of Us
by AngeNoir413
Summary: Jacksepticeye and Markiplier have been living together for a few years now and have been dealing with the constant abuse of their alter personalities and now the torture of hiding their true feelings. Will things take a turn for the worst, or will there be happily ever after?
1. Shock Collar

Chapter 1: Shock Collar

It was nearly 1:30am and Antisepticeye had just finishing making some adjustments to Jack's new video. A menacing voice comes from the door.

"Hey Anti, you done yet?" Darkiplier says with a snarky tone.

"Go away Dark." Anti says sternly.

"But I have a present for you Anti~"

Anti spins around in his chair. "What th do you want, Dark?" He says, irritation growing in his voice. Dark laughs and snaps a black heavy collar on to Anti's neck.

"What the fuck is this?!" Anti says angrily.

Dark grins deviously and says, "That, Is a shock collar. Thought it'd be electrifyingly fun." He laughs.

"Take. It. Off."

Dark grins wider. "Nope."

" K." Anti crouches as if he's about to pounce. Darkiplier laughs again.

"No." Anti launches himself at Darky, his sharp nails ready for the kill. Dark presses a button on the remote in his pocket.

"HNNGHHHASAHHFJKKFJSHAKJFHUASDFFDDSFLLLFGGHH OOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Anti falls to the foor.

"Bad Anti." He smirks.

"That..." Anti takes a deep breath. "THAT WAS AWESOME! Oh please shock me again Daddy Darky, You're right I have been a bad boy." He begs, clinging to Darkiplier leg.

" Get the fuck off of me!" Dark kicks Anti off to the side. "Jesus I thought you'd hate that! I'm out." Dark turns to leave. Anti stands up behind him and wraps his hand around Dark's neck, dragging his sharp nails across it, leaving several scratch marks that would probably be there for a while. He sinks his teeth into Dark's neck, causing him to moan loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. Dark growls lowly. "I said... F." He picks Anti up and slams into the wall, leaving claw marks on his side and causing his lip to bleed. "Never touch me again." and with that Dark leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Heh.." Anti crawls into bed after shutting down his computer. He'd get Darkiplier back soon enough. After all, they were room mates.


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

Jack's eyes flutter open. "ughhh...What the fu-?" He grumbles as he pulls at the shock collar that still was around his throat. There's a light knock at the door.

"Jack...?"

"C'mon in Mark." Jack sits up in bed, the blanket only covering his lap revealing his bare chest, that was covered in scars from previous years of attack from Anti and Dark. Mark opens the door and looks down at Jack, his neck showing a bruising bite mark and several scratch marks.

"Oh my god..." Mark says as he walks toward Jack. "I'm..I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't feel bad, it wasn't yer fault Mark. Anti and Dark must've gotten into another fight. Do me a favour would ye though? Take this stupid shock collar off?" Jack says with a slight smile. Mark sits on the edge of the bed and leans forward, unstrapping the collar from Jack's neck. Jack grins again. "C'mon Mark, really, it's alright. I'm sorry too..." Mark blushes and stands up.

"Y-yeah well..i'm gonna go..upload a video to youtube so..i'll see you later." He says, obviously still upset over Dark's actions the previous night. Jack lays back down in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Mark shuts the door to his room, tears welling in his eyes. He was afraid of Dark. He hated knowing that he hurt Jack. He cared about Jack so much. More than Jack probably knew...Mark shakes his head. No use tampering with feelings that will never be said, never be returned either he thinks. He sits at his computer and types in the youtube search bar 'Septiplier'. He was a personal fan of the ship that their fans created. The feelings he felt for Jack were real, even if everyone, including Jack, thought it was all for show. Mark and Jack had been roommates for a few years now,collabing on videos and having a good time, until one day they both woke up with bite marks and scratches. That's when they discovered their inner personalities had met. Darkiplier and Antisepticeye did not get along very well. It was horrible. Mark wanted it to stop but there was nothing he could do. He..He...No. He wouldn't admit that to himself. Not yet at least. There was no point in admitting a thought that would never be said aloud.

The tears welling in his eyes finally spilled over. "I'm so sorry Jack..." he whispered through the heavy stream of tears. There's a knock on Mark's door, and Jack's voice, full of concern says

"Mark..Can I come in...?"

"yeah..yeah sure..." He dries his eyes and quickly gets himself together as Jack opens the door. He doesn't even say anything. Jack just hugs him. Tightly, as if there wasn't ever going to another opportunity to hug Mark again. Jack breaks down completely. Tears flowing from his eyes like streams that lead into a river.

"I'm sorry Mark! I'm sorry that Anti even is a thing you have to worry about." Mark just holds Jack close.

"Hey...Hey relax Jackaboy, it's alright...it's okay.." He says, tears returning to his eyes. He, without thinking, kisses the top of the green haired boy's head, blushing brightly.

Jack continues to sob heavily, hating himself, hating Anti, hating what Anti did to Mark. A sense of depression fills his entire being. Mark just holds him close, tightly, comforting the man he cared about most in the world. "Jack, it's okay."

Jack pulls away, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Okay...I um..i'm gonna go finish editing a video I have..." He says, his face turning red with embarrassment as he leaves the room. Mark just smiles softly to himself. He's glad that he was able to comfort Jack, but he still had his own problems to struggle with. He doesn't want Jack to ever see him upset. He had to be strong. For the both of them.


	3. I Can't Take It Anymore

Chapter 3: I Can't Take It Anymore

Jack locks the door to him room, tears still spilling heavily from his eyes. _or? e..._ Anti's voice echos in Jack's head. "You hurt Mark!" Jack screams aloud. _I, r. d._

"He's not my boyfriend! And they have the same body, so you hurt Mark!" Anti laughs loudly, Jack's head starts throbbing as he looks in the mirror. Anti's laughter grows stronger and more evil sounding. "Shut up! Shut up SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screams, punching his fist into the mirror, shattering glass everywhere and slicing his hand open. Jack sinks to his knees, sobbing heavily as the sound of footsteps comes rushing through the door.

"Jack! You alright in there?!" Mark yells.

"Y-yeah i'm fine I just knocked something over!" Jack says back.

 _u, d._ Anti whispers in Jack's mind.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

 _A w, y o u' m. n. t. n._ Anti taunts. Repeatedly saying _d o i t._ His voice slowly gets louder, and louder and louder until Jack can't take it anymore.

"Fine! Just please...go away..." Jack picks up a sharp piece of glass and holds it up to his arm.

 _I' g._ Anti sneers.

Jack drags the glass across his pale skin multiple times, each one bleeding terribly. He sobs silently.

 _a. W e ' l, y?_ Anti lets out a final laughing before drifting away. Jack hides his face with his hands, blood still dripping from his wrist.

"No...I'm nothing like you..." Jack whispers.


	4. The Darkness Within

Chapter 4: The Darkness Within

The following morning Jack wakes up, dark circles around his eyes from a restless night. "Hey Jack, you awake?"

 _G o o n, m._ Anti whispers. Jack clenches his hand around his recently cut wrist and holds his tongue, staying silent. He doesn't move until he hears footsteps walking away from his bedroom door. Once he's sure that Mark is gone, he takes a deep breath and forces himself out of bed. He looks over at the shattered mirror, where blood stains the carpet and glass from the mirror still covers the floor. He walks over to the door, careful to not step on the glass, and makes sure that the door is locked. He wasn't going to leave his room today. He wouldn't let Anti hurt Mark again. At least not today.

Mark sat on his bed, thinking about Jack. He worried about the irishman. He wanted to help him. He wanted to hold him close as he did last night. He wanted to tell Jack he loved him. He wanted to confess. But he couldn't.

 _ **I' y' d y o u' t r. H e' c.**_ Dark whispers in the corner of Mark's mind.

"No! He's not! He's...he's...amazing and perfect and kind and sweet and I..I.."

 _ **t? G o o n, t, d.**_

"N-no...I can't..."

 _ **m, n' l. Y o u'**_

 _ **s.**_ Darkiplier laughter fills every corner of Mark's mind, making him feel like his sanity is slowly slipping from him.

"He's..not..WORTHLESS!" Mark yells. Dark continues to laugh. "And neither am I..."

 _ **m, l.**_

"There's nothing to tell!" Mark says, on the verge of tears again. "There's nothing to tell..." Mark just lays back in bed.

Dark was glad when Mark finally passed out. That means he had control of the body they unfortunately shared. "Heh. About time." He stood up and grabbed the shock collar from his bedside table and the controller to it, which he shoved into his back pocket. He took off the stupid red flannel that Mark called 'lucky' and replaced it with a black t shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He walks to Anti's room, knocking heavily on the door. "Anti!" He shouts.

Jack stares at the door in terror. _D o n ' y, s._ Like a flick of a switch, Jack is no longer Jack. Anti had taken over Jack's body. Jack had no control over it. Anti stretched his arms out and grabbed his dark green and black hoodie, slipping it on over Jack's blue shirt. "What do you want Dark?"

"Oh nothing much. Think you pass a message on to Jack?" Dark grins. Antisepticeye looks at him with confusion contorting his face. "Tell him that his dear friend Markiplier, is very much so in love with him and is just too cowardly to say it." He laughs.

"Yeah ha ha very funny, Dark. I'm sure that's just some bullshit you came up with." Anti says in a very snarky tone. Darkiplier growls and tackles Anti, pinning him down on his back, several glass shards digging into his skin as Dark straps the shock collar back onto his neck. Anti thrashes around, trying to fight Darkiplier off of him. " D." He says, trying desperately to fight him off. This only angers Dark more. He reaches across to the dresser, pulling out a tie and using it to tie Anti's hands together tightly and to where he can't untie them himself. "Untie me. Now."

Dark just laughs and cranks the shock level on the collar to the highest setting, and presses the button. "AARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHUUUUGGHHHHHFFGGGHHH FUCK!" He screams. He bites his lip and smirks. "Daddy Dark-" He's cut off by Dark smacking him clear across the face.

"Don't call me that." He wraps his hand around Anti's throat, choking him and pulling his face closer to his. "You will pass on that message. Or next time i'll do more than just shock you." Anti just smirks and smashes his lips against Dark's. Dark pushes Anti away harshly, Anti just laughs hysterically and insanely.

"THAT WAS PRICELESS! Ahahahahahahahaha!" He continues laughing harder and harder until Dark picks him up by the collar and slams him against the wall. He presses the shock button, twice. "HNNNGGGGHHHH! Yes! Shock me again! Oh pleeeaassee shock me again!" Anti begs. Dark just drops him onto the floor.

"Pass on the message you worthless little prick." and with that he walks out the door, leaving Anti lying on the floor, laughing hysterically.


	5. Maybe I Should Just Leave

Chapter 5: Maybe I Should Just Leave

About a week has passed. Jack hasn't left his room during that time unless it was to get food. His eyes have black circles around them from the serious lack of sleep. Anti keeps him awake all night by shouting horrible things at him. Lies upon lies upon lies. He even tried to tell Jack that Mark was in love with him. That one really bothered him the most. Jack really cared about Mark, but the thought of love...he always pushed that thought away because it was ridiculous.

 _' k. o ye._

"Shut up Anti! I know yer lying to me! You think I'll go out there and tell Mark how I feel and Mark will just reject me! Well i'm not fallin' fer yer tricks anymore!" Jack says, covering his ears as if that will keep Anti from speaking. Anti was in his head, always whispering, always taunting. It drove Jack insane. Jack cowered in the corner of his room, staring at the still broken mirror. He curled up into a ball and starting rocking back and forth, trying to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to work. Anti's voice was still there, constantly taunting him. Telling him he was worthless and pathetic and worse than Anti himself was. Anti said Jack wants to feel the pain. Maybe that was true. At least for the few moments he was in physical pain that was all he could focus on. He forgot Anti was there and that all of his problems were because of him. He could only focus on the pain. He kept the shock collar on just in case Dark decided to come back and fight he wouldn't have to put it back on. Anti had decided to provide Jack with his very own set of Exacto blades, the sharpest ones he could find. Jack finally broke down again, crying hard. "Shut up...please Anti...leave me alone!" He drags a triangular shaped blade across his wrist and his side. The cuts are deep and bleed pretty badly.

There's a knock at the door.

"Jack...Please...let me talk to you...please...there's something I _have_ to tell you..." Mark says, his voice sounding desperate.

"Mark...mark please...go away...leave me alone..." Jack says, his voice barely audible. "I don't want to hurt you...Yer better off without me..." his voice cracks when he tries to say more, so he just goes silent.

"Jack...I can't let you do this to yourself...We haven't spoken in days! Jack I need you..." Mark says through the door. "You have to talk to me..you have to let me..."

"No! All I ever do is hurt ye Mark! I can't do that anymore..Maybe...Maybe it would be better for you if I just left...I'll make sure that Anti is never a threat to you again..." Jack closes his eyes, fighting back tears.

"Jack!" Mark yells. "Okay fine.." Mark walks into the storage closet (It used to just be a broom closet but they kept everything in there) and grabs a sledge hammer. He walks back to Jack's room and uses the hammer to break the door handle off. He rushes into the room to see Jack sitting in a pool of blood. "Jack...Jack what the hell?! Why would you do this to yourself?!"

"Ye don't understand Mark! If the pain is all I can focus on...then it's like Anti isn't there..he keeps lying to me and hurting ye and i'm tired of it! I don't want to hurt you anymore Mark!" Jack yells.

"I don't care if Anti and Dark hurt each other! I can't lose you!"

"I'm not worth it Mark! I need to leave for yer safety!"

"Screw my safety! I love you and I'm not going to let anything take you away from me!" Mark shouts and then quickly shuts up. "I-i..i..uh..."

"You...what...?" Jack says, his voice full of confusion.

To Be Continued...


	6. It's Canon Now

Chapter 6: It's Canon Now

"Screw my safety! I love you and I'm not going to let anything take you away from me!" Mark shouts and then quickly shuts up. "I-i..i..uh..."

"You...what...?" Jack says, his voice full of confusion.

"N-nothing! Just, You can't leave me Jack!" Mark says, his voice cracking terribly.

"Mark..." Jack looks at him which a concerned look. "Mark, tell me how you feel about me."

"You're my best friend!" Mark says defensively.

"Is that all..?" Jack asks, kinda disappointed and sad.

 _ **m, l.**_ Dark whispers in the back of Mark's mind.

"Fine! You win Dark! Jack...Jack I meant what I said before. I love you. I've fallen in romantic love with you and I can't keep hiding it anymore, That's why I can't lose you. That's why you can't leave me. Because...because i'm selfish...and I need you here.." Mark's voice trembles and tears starts forming in his eyes. He told him. He told him everything.

"Mark I...I love ye too...That's why...That's why I was going to do this..." Jack looks away, hiding the tears. "I didn't want ye to get hurt anymore..."

"Jack...Jack you don't have to worry about hurting me." He steps closer to the irish man, wrapping his arms around him. Jack buries his face in Mark's chest, crying heavily. "You don't ever have to worry about hurting me..." He kisses the top of Jack's head. Jack looks up, his blue eyes kind of red from crying. He kisses Mark's lips softly. Mark pulls away, shocked.

"I-i'm sorry I thought..i thought.." Jack stutters. Mark smiles softly.

"Relax, i just...i've never kissed a guy before, it threw me off a bit..He pull Jack close by the waist and kisses him deeply. After a moment, they both pull away.

 _ **See. I told you to could do it.**_ Dark says sarcastically and rudely.

 _Well done Jack._ Anti laughs hysterically.

Jack places his hand to his forehead. "Please shut up..not now.."

Mark kisses his forehead "It's okay Jack, we'll figure it out together."

"Are we...together..?"

"Do you want to be together..?" Jack chuckles,

"Would certainly make our fans happy. Would make me happy too."

Mark grins brightly and wipes the remaining tears from Jack's eyes.

"Then I guess Septipler is canon now."

Jack smiles.

"Can we do an announcement video?" He says, sounding like a giddy school girl.

"Haha, yeah sure Jackaboy, sure."

And so the American man and the Irishman got to work.


End file.
